Chocolate
by The Ravaja of Dejeneration
Summary: Dearka and Miriallia discover the passion within chocolate. Lemon.


_**Hey dudes! The Ravaja is back and better than ever!**_

_**Sorry for being gone for so long. MAJOR studying, so I had very little time for writing. Hopefully you'll like this DM I have for u guys.**_

_**This is a request from rebaqu.**_

**_Warning: This contains adult content. So watch the rating! I do not own Gundam SEED and Godiva (You'll see why.). It's an AU._**

_**So then, ENJOY!**_

_**This is, 'Chocolate'.

* * *

**_

_Milly's POV_

_New York City

* * *

_

"Huh…" I sighed in boredom. This is just another day at the mall, doing nothing but hanging out with my friends. All we do in the mall is see the sales, buy whatever the Hell we want and leave. Hey, we're 18 and still living our lives, so we can do whatever the fuck we want.

It was pretty uneventful, as usual. No shopping spree, no perfume testing or make-up testing either. Nothing…. Geez. We are now at the basement of the mall, looking for a place to rest our cramming legs from the miles of walking in the mall.

"Argh, this feels like my legs are bitten by a swarm of bees," that's Flay; she's the rich one of the gang.

"Tell me about it, I can't believe there's nothing on sale," here is Lacus; the Pink Princess. She is our aspiring singer and songwriter. She has a lovely voice, wonder why those executives haven't called her yet?

"What are we going to do then?" and finally, Cagalli. She is out little tomboy, isn't she cute for a tomboy?

As for me, I have a huge bank account since I saved tons of cash when I was young. What do I do with the cash? Well, I used most of it on studies, then there are the bills for my home, and of course, spending on the stuff that me, Cagalli, Lacus and Flay would spend on during sprees.

As you can see, I have lots of cash. My parent's made sure I saved lots of money for my future. I got to thank them one day. For now, I'm a little too tired for saying thank you right now. All I want to do is sit on this bench and let time flow by to rest my muscles.

As the minutes passed by, we continued talk about something out of a fashion magazine. Something about a campaign on seeing healthier models taking the runway. Such overrated shit, models aren't so beautiful anyway. **(A.N.: No offence to those who are models!) **But when I tilted my head back, something caught my eye. There was a little stall in the middle, selling….my sin.

"I'll be back in a few girls," I said in my near trance-like state.

Chocolate, it's a substance that is so sinful, hot, sexy and oh so luscious. Godiva, a great brand of chocolate in the market; it's worth the hefty price. I came around and saw the selections they had. There were many exotic flavours. The cheapest box they had was $25, for 6 pieces of chocolate. Imagine how it'll burn a hole in your wallet for so little morsels.

Looking for something exquisite and unique for only $25 is worth it for a die-hard chocoholic like me. Mmm, I love chocolate right now…. Looking at the morsels, I suddenly have the feeling, the feeling of joy, happiness and, arousal. It is a sin; chocolate is a very powerful sin. God… Dearka….

I love the feeling of chocolate melting on my tongue, flowing all over my mouth and licking all of the dark substance off my lips. Damn, my nipples are getting hard. I can feel my bra getting tighter, fuck. Dearka, nibbling them, biting, sucking. Licking my skin, tasting the chocolate…. Oh My! Stop it Milly, you're in a public place!

I hope no one can see them. I quickly picked the chocolates I wanted. I quickly paid up and left, back to my friends. Thank god they can't read minds. Sorry, I watch a little too much Heroes. By the way, Peter is hot! I'm his biggest fan in the whole wide world. **(A.N.: I do not own Heroes either. P.S.: Claire is cute. :D) **Anyway, I was reunited with my pals. They did a last minute sweep of the basement to find some bargains, but once again, nothing, zilch, zero, Natta.

Guess I'm the only one in the gang who actually purchased something today. In addition, it's the cheapest purchase I had in ages! Imagine how much I spend on for shoes and clothes alone. Finally, we were leaving this place! I don't want my chocolates to melt, I need them.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!"

At the exit, I waved my gang good bye and waved for a cab. It's just another 2 months before I get that driver's test. I want my license. Now this is going to be a long ride home.

* * *

_Milly's Apartment

* * *

_ After what seemed like an eternity in that cab, I reached the apartment building. As you can see, it's a little hard living in the Big Apple. I have money, that's why I'm the 'cheapest' girl in the gang. I organize my money to fit my every need, shopping etc. 

Ok, fuck the money talk, I want my chocolates! It's my tasty marijuana, absolutely gorgeous chocolates. I slowly took off the cover of the little box of my ultimate fetish. Inching to the top, I lick my lips in anticipation for the treat inside. After those agonizing few seconds, it was off. Oh fuck yeah. My morsels, I can't wait to have you in my mouth.

Just as I was going to grab one of those little drugs,

Knock knock "Miriallia," fucking hell, Dearka.

"Coming!" ok now, eat now or later?

Err! Why of all times! Oh fuck. I might as well open the damn door.

"Darling, you're prince has arrived," his smile is so clichéd.

"Yes and your princess want her chocolates!"

He groaned, hearing that I'm eating chocolates, again! Let's just say that I take ages to make decisions when purchasing chocolate.

"What chocolate did you this time?"

"Godiva,"

He was unmoved, since he knows nothing of chocolate brands and stuff. He simply walks inside and lies on the couch. The nerve of this guy, now why did I fall in love with him? Damn it.

Ok, now that that's done, I can go back to my bon bons. It's my gain and his loss, because this stuff is so fucking good. I apologize for saying fuck all the time; it's a habit of mine from a certain blonde that is sitting on my couch. Hehe.

At last, I can finally taste these little masterpieces. This one has rum inside. Rum and chocolate, I wonder how it mixes. I popped the whole thing in my mouth; the rum flowed to every part of my tongue. I let out a moan of satisfaction as the taste of rum and chocolate somehow turns me on.

My head starts to swirl in a euphoric fury. My panties start to feel a little wet, it feels so good. The little bon bon melts in the mouth. Oh my God, it's like the effects of a drug. I'm on a high, a major high. Then I moaned again, but somehow, a hand is in my panties.

Dearka! Oh fuck, this is so good! No wonder I love him. I lost control over my body, feeling my leg muscles wobbling as he continues to finger me.

"How much do you like your chocolate?" he smirked.

"Oh… S-o nnn….ice-e-e-e…. AH!"

All I can do is whine and groan. His fingers are so damn good in me. I just can't take it anymore! I grabbed his hand forcefully, and licked his smooth fingers. They taste so good, like my chocolate. My head starts to bob in on his middle finger, sending shivers down him with this sexual innuendo.

Yes, oh yes. He's groaning; it's good to have him in a trance as well. I continued my sucking on his fingers as his pants start increase in size. Slowly, he unzipped his pants and my free hand pulled it down for him. His boxers were so elongated by his hard weapon in range.

Wanting more from him, I stopped sucking and gave a nice little lick on that weapon in question. All of a sudden, he pushes down to the floor. Clothes were being torn off, his and mine. Mission accomplished. He tore off my shirt and bra, not caring the material at all. Straddling at my breast, he starts tit-fucking me. His hands wrapping around them and placing his 7 inch cock in the valley.

Moans started to fill the dining room. This feels, so good. My nipples are so hard, that when Dearka pinches them, I just scream and shout incoherent things in pleasure. The head of his penis was so close to my mouth that I just couldn't resist. Whenever that head comes near my lips, I lick it. A gasp, he let out. How lovely. I continued licking and a bit of sucking as well.

Fuck, I want my chocolate again. I need to get high again. Unexpectedly, he came. All over my neck like a necklace. Warmth spread all over my neck. This was a feeling I don't want to let go of. Suddenly, he grabbed one of the chocolates and used his cum from my neck to coat the bon bon.

I was violated! Why would he do this to my chocolate!

"Eat it," he ordered.

"You destroyed it," I spat back.

"EAT IT!"

"Whatever,"

I took a bite and I just moaned like no tomorrow. Hazelnut praline, with Dearka's very own cum, it's so exquisite. I was chewing slowly to savor the taste of this incredible treat. My vagina is so wet right now.

* * *

_Dearka's POV

* * *

_

This is one very fine sight. Miriallia is on a high, both on chocolate and sex. Isn't she addicted or what? Her chewing is so slow, so seductive. The pearl necklace on her was dripping down her throat. Oh yeah, do it Miriallia, swallow that baby and I'll take you on.

As she chewed, she kept on touching herself, her boobs, her waist and her clitoris. Oh man, I can't believe a little chocolate could make her like this. She has definitely lost her mind, but what the heck, she is so damn sexy. Her curves, she is such a sight to behold.

Unleashing my libido, I let my hands roam her body as I nibbled at her ear lobes. Milly is starting to roam body now, specifically my lower back. She knows my weak points, very much of course. We gasped at the same time, the hunger for our bodies ever increasing. I couldn't resist anymore.

I kissed her…

My lips fell on hers and we let our mad lust out. Her hands were at my hair, pulling them as her tongue flows into my salivating cave. My arms wrapped around her chest, feeling her rock-hard nipples on my chest. Chocolate dominated her mind and her tongue, as I tasted chocolate and lots of it, and a dash of rum as well. We have shared lots of kisses, but his has to be the most erotic kiss we ever had.

Never in my life have I seen Milly this high, just because of chocolate. It's as if there was an aphrodisiac in there. It must be the rum. But fuck it, this is more like it. Her moans vibrated in our mouths as she continued licking my tongue and the crevices in our mouths.

Lips opened then closed again as we kiss like the clock to the apocalypse has reached midnight. This is an angel, an angel of sin and lust. Miriallia Haww, my beautiful. In a snail's pace, we rolled on the floor, before landing on my back, with Milly on top. If only my whole life was this very moment played over and over again. How do you do this to me, Milly?

The kiss started to accelerate, our lips moving faster than ever before. Never have we had a kiss this wild before. Sweat starts enveloping us, our limbs making a mess on the carpeted floor. Her lips might be bruised right now, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to be with me. Taking in whatever I have to offer for her.

Steadily, she stopped the kiss. There was a line of saliva forming out of our lips as we released for air. Wiping it off, I stared at Milly's eyes. They have darkened by so many shades. As I stared, she straddled me again. On her knees, she brought her vagina to my mouth. I gave one lick on her clit and she gave one hell of a coo.

The muscles inside feel so warm, as the liquids drip into my mouth as she sits on my face. Licking every crevice of what makes a woman; her legs begin to quiver in delight. Her taste is unlike any other sweet candy out there. With that in mind, my hand made it to the box of chocolates that was just next to us.

I look at the strange design of the chocolate, and had a good look of her vagina. A smirk appeared on my handsome face and I added some of her juice onto the chocolate. Just like what she did, I chewed on that little sucker. It tasted so fucking awesome. White chocolate, with dark chocolate inside and Milly all in one, it was amazing.

How is it that she can make treats taste so much better? It must be love and lust for her. My tongue had the sticky substance all over, as I gave a lick on her vagina, she gave a moan, feeling another substance mix with her juice. She couldn't take it anymore; she came and gave me a pearl necklace too.

So warm, her cum was. She went down and gave a kiss on the lips. A simple peck was a she gave me. Milly, stop it, I crave for those lips of yours. I need you. She grabbed another bon bon and put it in her mouth, only half of it. She didn't bite it, yet. She offered me the other side and we kissed, while chewing on that bon bon.

Then, we opened our mouths and tasted each other. Our unique taste melding in with the chocolate and…. There was rum. There's more rum chocolate, how lovely. Whatever is in this rum, all I know is that it is a powerful aphrodisiac. I think I'll be a chocoholic after this is over. More warmth spread all over our bodies, arousal was coming back. I was rock hard again, while she was soaking up with juices.

Oh baby, the kiss stopped. We swallowed our chocolate halves and we are ready for it.

"C'mon Dearka," she cooed. "Gimme some love,"

"No problem babe,"

I pushed her to the side and I was on top. With that, I gave her one big thrust in her canal.

"Oh my, Dearka!"

She was so tight. I stopped for a little to get use for my dick in her tight hole. It wasn't warm inside; it was hot as fucking Hell! The fire in her hole was amazing, so tight her muscles were. She was getting frustrated, wanting me to move. I didn't have much of a choice, or I might face her wrath. I moved out of the hole again, leaving only the tip of my cock inside.

I teased her a little bit, moving it up and down to hear her cute sounding moans, which she did in the end.

"Oh fuck, Oohh… Eeee-aAAAHH!!" Cute isn't it?

Enough of that, I gave her one massive thrust inside. Oh my god…. Ohh….. I'-m nnnoott su-re i-ff I can talllkkk…… Ohh!

* * *

_Third Person POV

* * *

_

Dearka lost all coherent thought and feeling, concentrating on the very angel on the carpet. Both his and her eyes rolled to the back of their heads, pleasure consuming them completely. Milly felt like she has arrived at the very gates of Heaven. Dearka was dripping with sweat from thrusting in and out with every bit of strength in his body.

They didn't care if someone came in and saw them; they wanted to savor the moment as much as they can. So much power was flowing through their nerves. Screaming and shouting filled the room, as Dearka continued to pound Milly with his cock that was smashing inside her vagina, rubbing against her clitoris and her g-spot. The result was a massive moan.

"Dearka,"

Hearing his name out of her mouth was turning him on even more. Milly could feel every part of her body turning into jell-o. Her pussy was aching, but she wanted it, she needed the release of her orgasm! She needed the flow of her essence with his as one.

Dearka moved faster and faster, feeling his release coming out. He tried his best to hold on, but tried as he might, was very difficult to control at this point.

"Miriallia, I'm Cumming!"

She couldn't respond, all she did was let out a deafening scream. Gritting his teeth, he moved at incredible speed, as Milly arched her back to feel more of his cock on her g-spot. The power of the orgasm that was coming out of both of them was going to rock the house, literally.

"OHH!!! DEARKA!"

Dearka howled out loud, releasing the Earth shaking orgasm. Their thrusting caused the contents on the table to fall and the orgasm made their bodies spasm in bliss. The carpeted floor was stained with a massive drips of cum. The dining area was a mess, cum, cutlery and limbs all over.

As they panted, Milly gave one last kiss to Dearka. A long and passionate kiss to her lover. In addition, it's not over….

"Want some more?" she asked.

"I love too."

This time, soft cooing and slow passionate movements was for this very second time.

That is the powerful sin called chocolate…

* * *

_**Thank you guys for reading! Hope you review.**_

_**BTW, this will be a long time before a new fic comes. My exams are comin' and I need the time to study. I hope I wet your appetites with this new one! (No Pun Intended)**_

_**Thanx a lot!**_

_**BANG BANG!!**_


End file.
